Erasing the Doubt
by AuntJackie
Summary: John helps Cody realize how lucky he is when he sees him having a down moment and teaches him those wrestling sites never lead to anything interesting...CODENA, SLASH, Dedicated to OrtonObsession


**A/N: Codena one-shot for one of my great reviewers, OrtonObsession! Hope you like and thank you for your support always! **

Cody slammed the lid on his Mac and angrily shoved the laptop away. His frustrated sigh drew John's gaze over from the bed and he frowned in concern.

"Codes, you OK, baby?"

Cody didn't bother to turn around, his eyes still downcast on the discarded laptop. "Yeah, I'm fine, Johnny. Just got a silly email from Randy."

John's frown deepened and he pointed the remote at the television, shutting it off. "That's not how you normally react to Randy's stupid emails. Why are you lying to me?"

"Because it's stupid, John! Just forget it and go back to watching your movie!" Cody finally stood and turned around, glaring at his older lover. He headed for the bathroom but John quickly intercepted the way. Cody sighed and held a hand up. "Don't, John. Just let me go, please."

John reached for Cody's raised hand and tugged him down to the bed, ignoring the younger man's protest. "Don't ever ask me to let you go, Cody; especially when something has you so upset." He wrapped an arm around Cody's slim waist and held him close. "Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?"

"It's stupid," mumbled Cody in response once more.

John quickly shook his head. "No, it's not. Nothing that could upset you this much is stupid, Cody. Just talk to me about it and I'll fix it or at least try to make it better."

"You can't make it better, John. Hell, even I can't make it better according to some." Cody shrugged, his eyes focused down onto the carpet of the hotel room. "I was checking my Twitter and found a link from some moron to an article on one of those dumb wrestling sites that swears they know everything. I shouldn't have given in and read it but I did. The writer just went on and on about how I need Sandow more than he needs me and how he's definitely gonna be world champion before I am. It just frustrated the hell out of me because it bought back memories of when I was in Legacy and had to deal with the same shit. Then in Ted and Randy's shadow and now apparently in Sandow's...I just can't make a name for myself."

John sighed inwardly to himself as he listened to his young lover speak. It broke his heart to see his usually happy, silly and confidant boyfriend so down. It was a mood he was rarely in but most of the time it was for the same reason; the lack of confidence he had in his career sometimes. Despite the multitude of people telling Cody how talented he was and how he was destined to make it, the younger man was still plagued by doubts at time and still found it easier to believe the negative instead of the positive.

"Cody, first of all, I agree that you shouldn't have read that article, and I use that term loosely." John stopped to roll his eyes. "Those wrestling rags make it their goal to just put out trash, baby and you know it. They're full of lies and of opinions from people that shouldn't matter to any of us. I know it's hard to ignore what people say and write, Cody and I know exactly how you feel because I've been dealing with it for my entire career, too, but you have to try to ignore it. None of what they write is true, especially when it comes to you. You are so amazing in that ring, Cody. How many people tell you that on a daily basis, baby? How many people is it gonna take for you to get that through your head? Your family tells you, Randy tells you, I tell you...when will you believe us?"

Cody shrugged, an embarrassed flush on his face. "I do believe it. I'm proud of what I've done and what I've accomplished so far. I love the support of my dad and my brother because I think they were beyond amazing in that ring. I love Randy and the support and help he's given me and all he's taught me," He turned slightly to look at John with a smile. "And, I love you so much for all you've done for me. I don't just mean career-wise, either."

John returned the smile, his hand running up Cody's back. "Then, can we stop reading the garbage online and start having some more faith in ourself then, Mr. Runnels? I won't stop pushing you and telling you how amazing you are and I will never stop loving you, Cody."

Cody smiled and swung his body over so he could sit in John's lap. He wrapped his arms around John's broad shoulders and rested his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry for being such a brat. I know how lucky I am, in so many ways, and I shouldn't let little things get to me. I know it drives you crazy and I'm just so lucky that I fell in love with such an amazing man," he whispered in John's ear before he placed a kiss to his cheek.

John wrapped both his arms around Cody and just held onto him. It had been a long two weeks and all the emotions came flooding out of them both. "I'm the lucky one, baby," he said softly right before he claimed Cody's mouth in a gentle but possessive kiss.

Cody's body thrummed with the force of his desire for John. John toyed with the buttons of his shirt and Cody wanted nothing more than for him to rip the shirt off his body. "Johnny..."

John trembled as Cody moved his lips to his neck. Cody's breath was hot against his neck, the sensation running up and down his spine like lightning. "Cody, baby, we don't have to tonight if you don't feel up to it."

Cody laughed softly in his ear, "Feel me, Johnny. Does it feel like I don't want it?"

John's blue eyes snapped up to trap Cody in his gaze. He pushed himself out of his shirt and ran his hands up under Cody's own clothes, loving the deep rounded ridges of his muscles. Cody kissed John, hard and fast, breaking contact only to rip his own shirt off over his head. The muscles of his shoulders rolled in the soft light from the nightstand lamp as he pushed John backwards to press him to the mattress.

John's heart thudded in time with Cody's, their breath was short and loud. Cody was heavy on John's chest, their skin pressed together. Cody ground himself into John's crotch and swallowed the moan his lover made. When John ran his fingers through Cody's hair, the younger man half sat up, his knees either side of John's hips, and tugged on his jeans. John pushed Cody out of the way, rolled his boxers down along with his clothes and kicked them off to free his legs. He pulled Cody back to him and rolled on the big bed until he was pinned beneath him. Cody laughed softly and started to speak but John drowned him in kisses, nipping at his throat and ear, until Cody groaned loud and held him away, big hands wrapped around his shoulders.

"What?"

"If you keep doing that I'm gonna be finished before we even get started." Cody's eyes were blown, pupils dilated to show only a ring of blue around the edge. "Let me have fun with you,"

Cody slid out from under John's bigger frame and stared down at him. His own cock was painfully hard and aching but he wanted nothing more than to please his older lover. He crawled in between John's legs, never taking his eyes from John's own.

"You're beautiful, Johnny." Cody's words were short of breath, full of emphasis and it made John's heart swell when he heard them. "I want to taste you."

John swallowed loudly and nodded, his breath coming in pants. Cody lowered his gaze and drank in the sight of John's member. He sneaked a lick at the head, teasing the older man as John gasped. Cody took as much of John into his mouth as he could and matched John's moan of pleasure with one of his own. John's hands were in his hair, on his shoulders, wanting and guiding him, all his muscles rigid with pleasure and sensation. Cody's mouth was better than anything he'd ever known, the care and attention, the tender work of tongue, the gentle scrape of teeth. He felt flushed, his skin hot to his own touch and he knew he only had a few seconds. He sat up and grabbed Cody's head, lifting him up and off him.

In the blink of an eye, he pressed the younger man back onto his side of the massive bed.

"Why did you stop me?" Cody's voice was mostly a groan, his fingers tattooing waves across John's spine.

"It was too good, baby. Gotta return the favor." John grinned. He kissed Cody's throat and traveled south, stopped at a nipple. He sucked until Cody was panting panted desperately. John moved down Cody's body, kissing down over ribs and abs, stomach muscles taut and defined, skin sweet and sweaty.

Cody's hands hovered on his shoulders as John wrapped his hand around the base of his cock then touched his lips to the slit at the top. John felt Cody harden ever more beneath him and continued to suck and lick his young lover, reveling in the sounds of his moans. Cody gasped and groaned as John continued bringing him pleasure. He could feel himself reaching his breaking point but John released him from the heat of his mouth. Cody groaned at the cold air against his flushed skin when John moved off the bed and headed for their bags. He watched as the older man pulled out a bottle of lube and returned to the bed, resuming his position between Cody's legs.

"Johnny, don't tease me,"

"I'm not, baby. Just making you feel good, too," John popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers generously, dragging them across Cody's entrance. He was rewarded with another involuntary hip thrust from Cody.

"More," Cody said through a moan. "Oh, god... "

Cody couldn't stop his hips. His abdomen was covered with precum, and sweat. "Johnny, please,"

"Soon, baby," John moved his fingers inside his young lover, carefully preparing him while bringing him pleasure. Cody writhed on the bed, his moans increasing as John brushed his prostate.

Cody panted hard, trying to catch his breath. He pulled John up for another kiss. "Okay, that's enough. Fuck me."

"Get up," John rolled them both over, arranging himself against the headboard with Cody straddling his waist. His strong fingers dug into the rounded muscles of Cody's thighs and ass. Cody leaned forwards as John held him tightly, rocking back to position his entrance above John's cock. He slowly sank down, watching John's face the whole time. First his eyes closed and he rocked his head back, but once Cody bottomed out, his eyes opened and locked with Cody's. He reached up and twined their hands together as Cody began to move slowly. They made slow, sweet love as Cody rocked back and forth gently over John. After what seemed like hours, John finally had to start bucking his hips harder, needing more stimulation in order to climax.

Cody moved off John's legs and slumped back onto the pillows, lifting his hips up for better access for John. John slowly reinserted his throbbing member inside Cody, trying to slow down. Groaning, Cody moved his hips against John's, pushing more of John's length into him and resuming his thrusts. Cody's heat sucked at his cock, tight and warm. He wasn't going to last long. As if he could sense it, Cody leaned up for a kiss, and said, "Make us cum, baby. Now."

John started moving faster, Cody bucking against him, his cock rock solid against John's abdomen. John threw his head back and doubled his efforts, his orgasm crashing down on him fast and furious.

"Harder, baby..." Cody begged and panted.

John pushed harder at the end of his thrusts, working both their bodies to a point of no return. They both arrived together, John freezing above Cody as he came hard, pouring his seed inside his lover's body. Cody grabbed John and pulled him down as he pulsed between them. John collapsed onto him, burying his head into his shoulder. They panted against each other, struggling to catch their breath.

When Cody had mostly caught his breath, he nuzzled into John's shoulder, peppering kisses along his neck until he reached his mouth. The kiss they shared was sensuous and slow, their love evident through it.

"So good, Johnny. You always make me feel so good." Cody murmured against John's damp forehead, his legs still locked around his waist.

John locked eyes with his lover as he dropped another kiss on his parted lips. "I always will, baby."

Cody smiled and hugged John's body to his tightly, loving the weight on top of him. He sighed contently, realizing that he should let no article bring him down. It was obvious he was already a pretty lucky guy.

**A/N: Review!**


End file.
